


Up or Down?

by Connah



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: ...really likes it, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Hair-pulling, Kevin is a little tease, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sangyeon really likes Kevin's ponytail, idk what else to tag sorry, it's just a quickie, we need more sangkev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connah/pseuds/Connah
Summary: The moment Sangyeon sees Kevin pull his hair into a ponytail is the moment he loses every bit of his self control.
Relationships: Lee Sangyeon/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 111





	Up or Down?

**Author's Note:**

> Kevin having a ponytail on v live literally drove me to do this. There is no other explanation.

_ ‘It’s too long, you should cut it’ ‘Why don’t you have it just a bit shorter? It’ll suit you better’. _

The stylists had begged Kevin over and over again to cut his hair but still he refused. And for many reasons too. Personally he liked how it framed his face. How it fell just a few inches short of his jaw but still nicely saw around the edge of his cheeks. He also liked that there was so much more to do with it; he could curl it, color it, but his favorite thing was wearing it in a ponytail. Something he discovered was refreshing after a few hours of practice when the hairs stuck to the sweat on his neck and made it uncomfortable.

He also discovered it drove Sangyeon wild beyond imagination. 

The first time he tied it into a ponytail was after Jacob suggested it. He fumbled through with his fingers trying to gather every strand of hair up that he could, but it never truly looked nice on him.

Jacob offered to fix it, pulling some strands loose and adjusting the hair tie to a better position, it was at that moment Sangyeon just so happened to enter the practice room and lay eyes on Kevin. The hair framing his face in such a way that he had never seen before; it was obvious the effect it had on the elder who simply gawped at Kevin in silent appreciation at just how pretty he looked with his hair up.

And since then Sangyeon had become obsessed with it. Running teasing fingers through Kevin’s hair whenever he could, twisting it between his fingers playfully. It was innocent enough to get away with in public, but Kevin felt the faint drill of Sangyeon’s fingers on the back of his neck whenever he played with his hair and he knew exactly what that meant.

So he teased the elder, and played along. Asking Sangyeon to fan him down after a hard practice as he pulled his hair up to ‘get it out of the way’. Sangyeon could only ever look and not touch when around the others, which he always made up for in private by definitely having his hands on any part of Kevin that he could get a hold of.

Everyone was well on their way to the studio to practice. Sangyeon made his rounds, checking the rooms to make sure no one was straggling behind as he finally reached Kevin’s room. He was the only one in it, Sunwoo and Chanhee had long left with some of the others, not exactly eager to practice but they were usually joined at the hip anyway so they often went everywhere together and left their other roommate behind.

Sangyeon stood in the doorway for a moment, wondering when Kevin would notice his presence.

He watched. The younger boy in a white tank top and jogging pants, slicking his fingers through his hair, pulling it into different styles. There was something so calming about watching him play with his own hair, running his fingers through it. But calming turned into much more when Sangyeon began to imagine himself doing it to him.

It was sensual, Kevin dragging his fingers through to break apart any knots before twisting the strands together to pull them up into a ponytail. The nape of his neck exposed as Sangyeon licked his lips, desperate to taste it suddenly. Every part of him was so smooth and inviting, there wasn’t a place Sangyeon hadn’t had the pleasure of greeting with his lips yet.

“You’re going to be late.” Sangyeon finally made his presence aware. Kevin barely jumped, giving Sangyeon a sneaking suspicion that he knew he was there all along.

“I just can’t decide what to do with my hair.” Kevin mused as he continued to look in the mirror. The vanity table he stood before was littered with random makeup supplies and face packs which hadn’t been put away yet. The mirror installed was both a blessing and a curse to both of them right now. Kevin could see Sangyeon approaching him via his reflection, but also Sangyeon could see that Kevin’s glances were far too playful to be leaving this room any time soon.

Kevin twirled a finger through the strands lingering in his palm. Pulling them gently, teasing Sangyeon with the knowledge that he knew he loved to play with it too.

“Do I curl it? Straighten it? Put it under a cap?” He mused through the options, guiding his hair in such motions as he described them out loud. With each passing expression Sangyeon took a step closer.

He was so close. So tantalizingly close that he could reach out and play with the other’s hair himself. But he restrained himself. They really had to get going soon, they couldn’t be doing this here and now no matter how tempting Kevin could be at times.

Kevin’s hand slowly grasped around his hair, pulling it up and revealing his neck as he held it into what would be a ponytail if he tied it up like that.

“Should I put it up or down?” Kevin looked directly in the mirror, noticing how Sangyeon’s eyes were no longer on his own but rather glued to the back of his neck as he practically invited him over.

“What do you think?” His inflection at the end of the question went down rather than up, the unexpected tone pushing Sangyeon just a little too much to keep is serious as he finally let his hand peruse Kevin’s skin.

A single finger, tracing from where the shoulder met his neck, gently running it up until he reached the base of where hair met him before he invited his other fingers along for the ride and spread them slowly onto the base of Kevin’s skull.

He was light, nimble. His fingers gently gathering the hair from Kevin’s hand as their fingers entwined together between the locks, only for Sangyeon to tighten his grip just enough to make Kevin’s breath hitch in his throat. Sangyeon took a minute to admire him in the mirror, Kevin’s eyes already staring back to him in anticipation, something much more playful in them than Sangyeon intended to see and that’s when he decided he was really going to enjoy this.

“Up.” His simple response came. His grip didn’t budge on Kevin’s hair as he leaned in to press a kiss against the nape of his neck, using the grip he had to slightly pull Kevin’s head to the side to claim better access to more of his neck. He was being almost too gentle, the feeling of Kevin’s hair between his fingers almost satiating him for now until Kevin let out a small breath of pleasure and Sangyeon decided he wanted more.

He parted his lips, letting his tongue gloss over the skin before sucking on it, leaving small red marks that would be gone in minutes as he knew too well than to leave something more permanent when they had no time. Kevin moaned as he tilted his head a little in an attempt to look over his shoulder at Sangyeon lingering behind him.

“Then please.” His voice broke the air with a little too much clarity. Sangyeon felt heat spark in his chest at it. He wanted to knock it straight out of Kevin’s voice. To only hear broken cries and whines of his name as he fucked him ragged.

Kevin managed to slip his fingers out of Sangyeon’s grip, pulling loose some strands of hair as he did so but now suddenly Sangyeon had more room to let his fingers clutch into them. Kevin slowly picked up a hair tie from the vanity table, coming to hold it to the side of his head for Sangyeon to see.

“Restrain yourself until my hair is up, at least.” He teased, offering Sangyeon the duty to tie it up for him.

He took pleasure in it. Dropping his hand from the hair, letting it fall only for the moment as soon it would be swept away. Easy to handle, to pull, to force Kevin onto his knees or any position he wanted him to be in, Sangyeon’s thoughts were running wild as he felt his erection chafe against his pants.

Once he had his fingers around the hair tie he returned to the position. Gathering up the loose strands, the ones long enough to fit into the hair tie while the others fell beautifully to frame Kevin’s face. Kevin’s eyes were transfixed on Sangyeon who was practically holding his breath, waiting for the penny to drop any second, he could feel it.

Once, twice, three times. He tied the elastic around the other's hair before gently tugging at it to make sure it was tight enough. Kevin let out a small hiss at it; and apparently that was enough to break Sangyeon.

Now with the ability to wrap one fist neatly around the other’s hair, Sangyeon did just that. His fingers delving under the elastic, knitting together to create a strong hold Kevin couldn’t get himself out of as he turned the boy finally to face him.

The kiss was rough, Sangyeon hungry and unsatisfied were the mere taste of Kevin’s neck moments before, he roughly claimed Kevin’s mouth as their tongues met and Kevin whined into it. The whine made Sangyeon’s grip tighten, pulling Kevin’s head back slightly giving him better access to his mouth, meanwhile his body worked to push Kevin against the table.

The shock at the connection of his legs against the table made Kevin break the kiss. Both of them gasping a little for their breath back, Sangyeon pulled Kevin’s head back even more, making him extend his neck and let a moan out into the open. He looked so fucking pretty like this, Sangyeon wanted to ruin him.

“We don’t have much time.” Kevin gasped, his hands moving to Sangyeon’s broad chest to hold himself steady, fingers lightly scratching over the material to tease him even more.

“Then you better get to work.” Sangyeon almost growled it out, making Kevin almost groan in a disgustingly needy tone before he was forced to his knees by Sangyeon’s hand wrapped in his hair.

The slight pain only heightened the pleasure; his head angled up to look at the other now towering over him, he couldn’t help but smirk at how desperate Sangyeon was back to him.

“What’s funny?” He asked, Kevin chuckled lowly, bringing a hand to palm over Sangyeon’s clothed dick as if to indicate what he thought was amusing.

“All it took was a bit of teasing and you’re already as hard as a rock.” He teased, spreading his fingers over the outline of Sangyeon’s cock. Kevin loved to tease him, loved to bring out that side of him that could absolutely wreck him in the best of ways. Sangyeon tried to steady his breath, fuck he loved seeing Kevin on his knees before him, massaging him through his pants, preening for him. Kevin looked so pretty when he was begging for Sangyeon to fuck him, even without using those exact words Sangyeon could see how he was gagging for it.

He didn’t want to waste time they didn’t have on playfulness and niceties right now. Sangyeon used his free hand to begin to pull his pants down, Kevin eagerly joined him, rolling the material down to his mid-thigh. Without further warning Sangyeon pulled Kevin forward onto his cock. Mouth greedily enclosing around it, forcing it all the way to the back of his throat unforgivingly as Kevin began to choke and gag around him. The feeling of Kevin’s tongue lapping at his cock was heavenly as he felt the other muscles in his mouth struggle with the sudden occlusion, he pulled back swiftly with a hiss as Kevin gasped loudly.

“Jesus christ.” He almost coughed, Sangyeon’s grip in his hair weakened. 

“Are you ready?” His fingers gently scratched against Kevin’s scalp, soothingly and calmly unlike just a few seconds ago when they were forcing him onto his cock. 

Kevin nodded, this time gracing Sangyeon with the beautiful image of his tongue coming out of his mouth, awaiting its prize.

Sangyeon could’ve come right there if he wanted to, right over Kevin’s pretty little mouth, dripping onto his tongue knowing he would swallow it all up. With that image vividly in his mind his fist once again tightened around Kevin’s ponytail as he used all of his restraint to guide Kevin slowly onto him this time.

“Ah, fuck.” Sangyeon groaned. Kevin let out a moan, vibrating around his cock as he looked up to Sangyeon. Sangyeon loved eye contact when he was getting sucked off. 

How Kevin hollowed his pretty little cheeks as he swallowed Sangyeon’s dick, letting him repeatedly hit the back of his throat as Sangyeon slowly mouth fucked him. It was heaven. Sangyeon felt his heartbeat speed up as Kevin gagged a little as he extended the amount of time he remained at the back of his throat before withdrawing fully out, Kevin letting a filthy moan into the air as lapped up the spit gathered on his tongue mixed with Sangyeon’s pre-cum.

“Let me fuck you.” Sangyeon said. Kevin couldn’t wipe the smirk off his face but Sangyeon made quick work of that as he pulled him up harshly by his hair, making the other boy almost yelp as he clawed Sangyeon’s thighs to help him get to his feet.

Kevin was still fully clothed but Sangyeon could see the effect he was having on him. Glossy eyes, pink and tired parted lips. He was so effortlessly fucking beautiful Sangyeon couldn’t control himself as he moved in to kiss Kevin deeply, tasting himself on the other’s tongue before withdrawing once more.

“Do you think there’s enough time?” Kevin definitely had cause for concern- the longer they spent here the more suspicious the other members would become. If there hadn’t already been a million times Jacob had caught Kevin in Sangyeon’s bed, but somehow he had always managed to convince him how he thought it was  _ Jacob’s _ bed. Since that would make it less weird.

Sangyeon didn’t answer immediately. Instead he turned Kevin around so he was now facing the table, pushing the smaller boy flat against it and in the process knocking half of the products laying on top of it onto the floor. Kevin groaned as his cheek met the hard wooden surface, however Sangyeon was certainly loving his angle.

The mirror directly in front of them, Sangyeon could see everything. Kevin’s head turned to the side with his hand pressing heavily into his hair to keep him in position, the boy’s back flat as his stomach and chest met the table. Sangyeon stood with his hips barely pressing up against Kevin which was making the other whine lustfully in need.

Sangyeon ran his hand down Kevin’s covered back. The loose tank top aiding him to feel every degree Kevin was attempting to arch into him, reaching his pants before pausing at the waistband.

“I could definitely make this a quickie, you look so fucking good.” He finally said. Kevin whined at the response, it drove him crazy to hear how much Sangyeon wanted him, how much he craved him. It was a win-win too as Sangyeon loved to hear how desperately Kevin could cry for him to fuck him into next week. And he wanted to hear that now.

Sangyeon’s free hand unhooked Kevin’s pants from his hips, dragging them down until gravity pulled them to the floor, finally Sangyeon let go of Kevin’s hair and used both hands to part his ass. Admiring it, massaging it between his rough hands. Kevin didn’t move, using the angle he was laying at to look down his own body catching half a vision of Sangyeon who was already salivating over the thought of fucking into him.

“Well? Do it then, come on.” Kevin complained. If Sangyeon was going to make this a quickie he better start soon, he thought. But also Kevin craved to be filled up by his dick more times than he could count and he didn’t want to waste this golden opportunity.

Sangyeon smirked to himself. A rough hand massaging one cheek as the other came up to slap the other cheek harshly, making Kevin cry out loud and his body tense. Kevin loved for Sangyeon just to use him, and this was definitely going to be one of those times.

“Patience, little one. Let me get you prepared.” Sangyeon soothed a hand over the tender skin he just marked. Only for a brief second however before he stepped away to search through Kevin’s drawers.

He knew he kept a bottle of lube in there and some condoms. Digging through until his fingers met the familiar materials of the packet and container he dug them out and Kevin gently lifted himself off the table to see what was taking him so long.

“What are you doing?” He asked impatiently, Sangyeon returned and immediately coaxed his fingers back through Kevin’s ponytail. 

“God, you’re really impatient today.” He said, his fake soothing voice made Kevin anticipate something more as just moments later Sangyeon gripped his hair once more and pulled him back until Kevin’s back met his chest.

Sangyeon’s erection met Kevin’s bare ass, making the younger boy whine in desire and attempt to roll his hips against it.

“Just a few more minutes, I don’t want to hurt you.” He muttered into Kevin’s ear. But fuck, did Kevin just want it now.

He let go, Kevin falling back into position on the table before him. Sangyeon didn’t waste time in slicking up his fingers in the lube, rubbing them together to make sure it was appropriate before dropping a few pumps onto Kevin’s awaiting ass.

“Ah-” Kevin hissed at the sudden coolness. Sangyeon hummed at the response before running a finger over his awaiting entrance. 

Just one finger first, Kevin’s hips buckling at finally having something inside of him. It was enough to satiate him for the time being but Sangyeon couldn’t really wait around any longer than they already had.

He pushed a second finger in, making Kevin hiss a little. Sangyeon pressed his free hand to the small of Kevin’s back in an attempt to remind him to relax as he slowly began to work on fucking him open.

“Ah fuck, Sangyeon please- harder.” Kevin began to whine. Sangyeon’s two fingers fucked into him deeply, speeding up in quick succession as Kevin’s whines turned into cries as his prostate met the tip of Sangyeon’s fingers repeatedly.

Sangyeon looked down the other’s body. His back rising as he struggled to take regular breaths, his hands clawing at the table looking for something steady to hold onto as Sangyeon pounded into him harder and harder. He was stunning. An absolute mess before him and Sangyeon found himself biting his lip as he wanted to ruin him more.

He added a third finger, Kevin’s body tensing against it as the pleasure scale shifted too much to pain, Sangyeon leaned over him, pressing his larger frame against Kevin’s and pressing kisses to the parts of his shoulders which were uncovered by his tank top.

“You’re doing so well baby, just a little more and I’ll fuck you so hard in reward.” He gritted through his teeth and it sent Kevin spiraling. The lewd moan escaping Kevin’s mouth already sounded like he orgasmed, Sangyeon even drew back to check but no, Kevin’s swollen dick was still red and leaking between his soft and tender legs, Sangyeon slowed his motions down to admire it.

“You’re so cute baby, are you holding on for me?” He praised, Kevin’s fingers dug into the table, scratching the surface as he turned back to look at Sangyeon a little more.

“Please.” Kevin began to beg. Sangyeon slowly pumped three fingers inside of him, making him whine at the fullness.

“Please fuck me, Sanyeon, please I need it.” He cried.

And who would Sangyeon be to deprive him of what he needs?

Sangyeon pulled his fingers out of Kevin’s ass. Kevin’s whole body lay still for a moment, tired already and fuck they hadn’t even gone to practice yet. Sangyeon knew he was going to have to make this quick for the both of them, so he quickly placed the condom on and lined himself up with Kevin’s entrance, pushing in wholly until he hilted inside of him.

“Fuuuck.” Kevin’s elongated moan was music to the other’s ears. He couldn’t help but groan slightly back, Kevin felt so great around him as he pulled half way out. Kevin was eerily silent until finally Sangyeon began.

He moved fast, just how they both liked it. Sangyeon was powerful, snapping his hips repeatedly into Kevin’s ass, breaking up his delicious moans as he lay there and took it.

“Ah fuck, you look so good like this.” Sangyeon gritted through his teeth. His hands were on Kevin’s waist, slightly dragging him back into each thrust as he caught his bottom lip between his teeth.

It was hot, intense. But struggling to see Kevin’s face was his only issue that he had to rectify and he had a brilliant idea for that.

Taking one hand off the other’s body he grasped at Kevin’s hair again. The forcefulness made Kevin gasp, Sangyeon pulling on it roughly to bring Kevin’s torso off the table until he was suspended only by the grip of Sangyeon’s hand wrapped around his ponytail. As Sangyeon adjusted the angle of his hips to fuck up into Kevin better their eyes connected in the reflection of the mirror they were fucking in front of. He was beautiful.

His chest heaving from the lack of air he had been receiving, cut short by Sangyeon fucked into him relentlessly, his shoulders and upper body red from the friction of the table. His heavy eyes half closed as his orgasm was peaking, Sangyeon knew it all too well as he gritted his teeth even more and pressed their back together.

“I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum.” Kevin tiredly said. Completely out of breath as Sangyeon felt his body begin to shake. The tightness around Sangyeon’s cock made him almost crazy as he seeked his own orgasm, fingers wrapping around Kevin’s hair to keep him fixated in the most perfect position in front of the mirror. Sangyeon couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

“Come for me, baby, god you’ve been so good. So fucking good.” He growled into his ear. Kevin’s fingers curled under the edge of the table as his body tensed, his orgasm exploding as Sangyeon thrust into him so deeply that not even a cry could escape his lips. Kevin spilled out onto the table, broken gasps finally emerging through dry lips.

Kevin was spent as Sangyeon fucked into him, losing the steadiness of his hips, practically on his toes as he was so deep in Kevin’s ass and it felt so good. Kevin began to hiccup at the over stimulation, arching his body and twisting but still Sangyeon’s firm grip around his ponytail kept him in place as Sangyeon watched his expressions. He could barely open his eyes, Sangyeon knowing he completed his mission to fuck Kevin into next week. He let himself become sloppy, hips losing momentum as he finally came himself, shuddering a low moan from his chest as Kevin gasped at the sensation inside him.

The moment he removed himself he felt Kevin’s legs buckle. Releasing the grip on his hair to place both hands on the other’s hips he gently helped Kevin turn around.

“Do you need to sit down?” Sangyeon asked, that caring tone returning instantly as Kevin fought for his breath. The younger boy nodded. The loose strands of hair sticking to his face and forehead as Sangyeon guided him over to his bed. 

Sangyeon pulled Kevin’s pants back up for him before attending to his own. Looking back at the table, the white substance sprawled directly on the surface almost made him complain at the thought of cleaning it up, but as Kevin sighed tiredly he brought his attention back to his lover.

“Maybe you should stay home today. I’ll tell them you’re suddenly sick.” Sangyeon soothed, running a hand over Kevin’s forehead to push back his hair, his beautiful hair. Kevin smirked and huffed a small laugh at the kind action.

“You don’t think that’s suspicious?” 

Sangyeon smirked back to him. He never did give in easily.

“Let’s just clean up and get out of here, I’m good to go.” Kevin suggested, slowly bringing himself to his feet once more before aiding Sangyeon in cleaning up the table.

By the time they arrived at the practice room everyone was already in full motion. Kevin was already exhausted, and the fact that people commented on worried them for a second but it was easily paved over with a few shrugs and excuses.

“Is that why you were so late? You fell asleep or something?” Juyeon asked them. Kevin shrugged in response.

“Something like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/connahquay) | [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/connahquay)


End file.
